


What They Both Deserve

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Twilight being protective and Sunset being a smol child, a little bit of a sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: “The girls might come over later,” Twilight murmured, her sickness and the emotion of the day catching up to her. “Sounds nice,” Sunset whispered quietly. “I’ll set a timer. Hopefully we’ll wake up before they get here,” Twilight laughed. The golden girl nestled in her grasp was already asleep.They didn’t wake up in time at all.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer & Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	What They Both Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly canon that SciTwi is pretty protective over Sunset primarily because they’ve both been through so much together, and Twilight understands what it’s like to be misunderstood in the face of trying to be a good person. She’s also the only one who’s managed to glimpse decent parts of her past that the others haven’t.
> 
> I love these two together so much and I feel like Sunset needs to be protected more by others than she actually is in canon because she deserves it. Also the fact that Shim Shim is canonically shorter than Twily is just the best.
> 
> Please comment and give kudos! They really keep me going!

Personally, Twilight didn’t understand Sunset’s intense fear of the back hallway close to the science lab. She refused to walk back there alone, and she needed Twilight holding her hand as tightly as possible each time she headed to class. True, each day Twilight was nearly late, but she refused to admit that to Sunset. The golden girl would have been determined to go it alone, despite being terrified, not wanting to inconvenience her girlfriend.

She never wanted to talk about it, preferring not to bring it up. Her expressive blue eyes always gleamed with horror, and Twilight moved them down the hallway as quickly as possible without running. It was clearly still painful in Sunset’s mind, but so far they had gotten away with not mentioning it to the group or causing a scene.

That is, until Twilight was absent with the flu the day before Christmas break.

She was so miserable that she didn’t even think of her girlfriend’s science course, only realizing it when she saw the dozens of missed texts and calls from their friends. She jumped, suddenly panicked, as she realized what time it was. Ignoring her splitting headache and high fever, Twilight slipped her shoes on with the first set of clothes she could find.

The purple girl considered herself lucky that her parents weren’t home, and that school was close enough to walk to.

_ Stupid body. Sunset needed me and it just had to fail me now. _

She raced up the steps and through the door, ignoring her spinning vision as she spotted Fluttershy sitting on a bench outside of the nurse’s office. The pink haired teenagers eyes shone with relief as she raced over to Twilight. “Oh, Twilight, thank goodness you’re here. Sunset’s looks awful, and she’s been asking for you for almost an hour.”

Twilight winced, but pushed the bad feeling away for a heartbeat. “Is she inside?” Fluttershy nodded as she led her to the office. Nurse Redheart was sitting next to the red haired girl on the cot, sighing with relief when she saw Twilight. “Oh, thank goodness. You’re her only emergency contact, dearie. She’s been like this ever since she panicked in the science wing.” Twilight sat down, heart shattering at her girlfriend’s pale face and terrified eyes.

She looked up at Nurse Redheart, trying to keep her own tears at bay. “W-What happened?” The purple teenager stroked her hair gently, hoping to keep her breathing consistent. “She fell against the lockers in the science wing and hit her head rather hard. Rainbow Dash was the only one who could hold her down, she was kicking so much.”

“I’ll take her home,” Twilight whispered, lovingly. “I know what she needs.” She helped Sunset to her feet, squeezing her tightly whenever she trembled. Twilight didn’t bother walking her to her bike, instead pulling Fluttershy to the side and begging her to drive them home to her house. “Of course, Twilight. You didn’t even have to ask.”

The purple girl helped Sunset into the back of Fluttershy’s car, laying her down gently while resting her head on her lap. Twilight whispered to her quietly, feeling immensely grateful of the fact that her best friend had driven them both to her house instead of Sunset’s. Twilight then helped her out of the car, holding her waist as they walked up the porch steps.

She said a kind goodbye to Fluttershy as she breathed a sigh of relief; her parents still weren’t home. They knew about Sunset, of course, and didn’t have a problem with her. They most likely wouldn’t appreciate her running outside sick with a fever, was the real issue. 

Sunset Shimmer immediately collapsed on her bed the minute they reached it, her breathing short and heavy. Twilight sat beside her with urgency, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. “Shhh, sweetness, it’s okay. You’ll be okay, I promise. Breathe, Sunset, breathe.”

She opened her eyes long enough to look at her, and Twilight’s heart broke at the sight. “I m-missed you today.” Twilight sighed in her own pain as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. “I know, sweetheart, and I’m sorry. I should have told you I was sick today.”

Sunset sniffed. “But I-I should have told you why it bothered me. W-We wouldn’t be having this problem if I’d just told you.” Twilight shook her head. “No, it’s not your fault. You weren’t ready to tell me, and that was fine. It was just a lot of bad luck, that’s all.”

The golden girl nuzzled her head closer into Twilight’s hand, prompting her to stroke her head again. “But I want to tell you, I really do.” Twilight nodded. “And you will one day, whenever you’re-“

“I want to tell you now,” Sunset Shimmer blurted suddenly. The purple teenager stared at her in surprise. “Are you sure, Sunny? This isn’t just because of today, is it?” Sunset hesitated, then shook her head emphatically, “I’m sure, Twily.” 

Twilight gulped. “Okay.”

Sunset reached for her Twilight’s arm with a shaky hand, her eyes suddenly glowing a milky white. 

_ There’s no going back from here. _

xxxxxxx

_ Twilight suddenly found herself in the midst of a dark hallway.  _

_ The  _ science  _ hallway. _

_ She noticed Sunset leaning against one of the lockers, a deadly look on her face. Twilight shuddered. She’d never seen her girlfriend look that way. The purple teenager also noticed three other girls she’d never seen before, their expressions equally frightening. _

Those must be the Dazzlings,  _ Twilight realized.  _ This happened before I was here.

_ The lead girl, the one with poofy, golden hair held out her hand for the other two to stop, a malicious gleam in her almond eyes. Sunset herself stepped out of the shadows, hands on her hips and gaze defiant. _

_ “You’re never going to get away with this,” Sunset snapped. The leader didn’t look intimidated at all. In fact, she looked downright amused. “Why? Because you didn’t,” she sneered. Twilight saw Sunset’s face fall in dismay she couldn’t manage to keep hidden. _

_ The orange girl realized she had the upper hand. “Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You’ve got quite the reputation at Canterlot High.” She circled around her girlfriend like a lion stalked a gazelle, and Twilight could tell that Sunset was faltering in her confidence.  _

_ She felt herself boiling with rage.  _ If I could just go back in time and prevent this from happening, I would.

_ “I’ve changed! I’m in a much better place now!” Her voice came out cracked and unsure. Even Twilight had to wince at the redhead’s words.  _ She doesn’t believe a single word she’s saying about herself. How could anyone not notice this?

_ The second in command, the purple haired girl, snuck up beside Sunset’s ear and mocked her. “Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?” Sunset clenched her hands together, her turquoise gaze watery and unsure. The leader laughed at her once more. “Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet, they didn’t ask you to be in the band.” _

_ Twilight saw the redhead fighting the urge to wipe the tears from her eyes. _

She’s right. They didn’t,  _ Sunset thought, miserably.  _ Maybe they only became friends with me because Princess Twilight asked them too. I wouldn’t be surprised. I don’t know a single person in this world who genuinely likes me.

I like you,  _ Twilight wanted to cry out.  _ I love you, we talked about this!

But she doesn’t know who I am right now,  _ Twilight realized.  _ I can’t believe they let her go through this on her own.

_ “They were probably afraid no one would want to see them play if  _ she  _ was in the group,” the purple girl scoffed. _

_ Sunset Shimmer looked down in shame.  _ They’re probably right. I’m not good for anything but an access point to Equestria, and now that they have the book, they don’t need me at all.

_ Twilight wanted to cry with her.  _ Sunset, you know that’s not true! Everyone wants you around, especially me!

_ The blue girl with purple eyes finally approached, retorting in a taunting tone. “Too bad! So sad!” Sunset winced with tired eyes, her face defeated and hurt. Their ringleader scoffed. “If it’s any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we’re done.”  _

_ All three walked away towards the gym, adding insult to injury by violently shoving her into the very lockers she tried her hardest to avoid. The minute they were gone, she sank to the ground and burst into quiet tears. _

Maybe it would be best if no remembered me. Then everyone would be happier. If I never existed, life would be easier for us all.

xxxxxxxx

Twilight suddenly found herself sitting back on her own bed, Sunset wrapped around her waist in an attempt at comfort. “Oh, Sunset,” she whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.” The golden girl shook her head weakly. “It’s not your fault, Twilight. You didn’t even attend CHS when they were there. I think I deserved it at the time, anyway.” 

Twilight shook her hand in anger at her girlfriend’s bland acceptance. “No, you didn’t. It doesn’t matter what you did, it matters that you made up for it. And the others should have tried harder to realize that, not just “stood up” for you every now and then.” She smiled affectionately. 

“I love you more than any research I could ever accomplish, more than my old lab at Crystal Prep, and always more than any invention I could ever create. You will always be my favorite, and nothing that happened to you, you deserved. I love you, Sunset Shimmer, and that is all you need to know.

“The Dazzlings can go fuck themselves. They didn’t know who they hurt, and they don’t deserve to know her. And-“

A sudden sneeze interrupted her talking, and Twilight blushed with embarrassment. “Oh my goodness, Sunset, I’m so sorry I-“

Sunset stopped her with a soft kiss, grinning with happiness. “I don’t give a shit that you’re sick, and I also don’t believe you when you say you don’t know how to talk to people, because you are the most romantic person I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

She suddenly hesitated and looked down. Twilight stopped, concerned. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Ca-can I stay with you tonight?”

Twilight laughed and kissed her girlfriend with a smile. “Of course you can, you idiot. Now come on,” she said, tilting her head towards the head of the bed. Sunset crawled towards the pillows with Twilight following her. The purple girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her close and kissing her hair softly. Sunset Shimmer sighed in utter contentment, turning to face Twilight’s chest.

“The girls might come over later,” she murmured tiredly, her sickness and the emotion of the day catching up to her. “Sounds nice,” Sunset whispered quietly. “I’ll set a timer. Hopefully we’ll wake up before they get here,” Twilight laughed. The golden girl nestled in her grasp was already asleep.

They didn’t wake up in time at all.

xxxxxxxxx

“It sure is nice of ya to round us up over to Twilight’s house to go check on her,” Applejack commented. Fluttershy smiled. “It was the least I could do for her and Sunset, plus Pinkie’s bringing a cake over later. I hope they’re doing much better.” She pulled out one of the spare keys Twilight had given each of them and unlocked the door

“Well, we’re about to find out,” Rainbow Dash commented impatiently, rushing inside. Rarity rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, Rainbow Dash. You couldn’t possibly calm down for one moment?” The rainbow haired girl smirked. “No can do, dude. Now come on!”

As they walked inside, the girls realized that they didn’t see the couple anywhere. Rainbow, ever invasive, sped straight up the stairs into Twilight’s room. They heard a snicker and Rainbow’s softly amused voice calling, “You’ve got to see this.” 

They raced up the stairs with quiet feet, gasping with endearment at the sight. 

Sunset and Twilight were wrapped in each other’s embrace, their foreheads touching in affection, smiles on their faces. “Aww, don’t they just look adorable,” Rarity squealed. Applejack glared. “Oh, hush. You’ll wake em’ up, and goodness knows they need their rest.” Rainbow Dash snapped a quick picture, all of them giggling as Sunset let loose a carefree snore.

It was wonderful to see their two most guarded friends so relaxed and in love. “We’ll wait downstairs for them,” Rarity whispered, leading the others out of Twilight’s room.

Yes, they were sleeping soundly and quietly, it was what both of them deserved.

  
  



End file.
